


Demons of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Golden Angel

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Series: Demons of the Caribbean [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crossover, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Here There Be Pirates, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Multi-Work Piece, No beta we fall like Crowley, Pirate style fights, Pirates, part one of series, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: The Good Omens/Pirates of the Caribbean fic that a few people thought was a stellar idea. Here, there be pirates. Or at least demons and angels who think they're pirates. This is INSPIRED by Pirates of the Caribbean, but it is a Good Omens story set in that era. You will not find Jack Sparrow here.Crowley is trying to sort a problem so he can go home when he loses his ship to Hastur. He needs to get his ship back, get to his angel, and solve their problem before Heaven and Hell catch on to their actual relationship. In proper adventuring fashion, new friends are made along the way, and of course Gabriel and company show up because things weren't complicated enough. Poor Crowley just wants his angel.Book One of Three."Crowley watched, panic stricken, as Hastur sent him away and declared himself captain. He realized there were at least a dozen demons on the ship, there was no way he could fight to get her back. Not like this.And that is how the legends changed to that of the Golden Angel and her blood thirsty crew. The beloved ship became one of the most feared in the Caribbean because her crew was not the rational type."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demons of the Caribbean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837180
Comments: 40
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeedsOfWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedsOfWinter/gifts).



> There are two original characters that are descendents of Agnes Nutter and Thou-Shalt-Not-Committ-Adultery Pulsifer, but not in the main descendent line.
> 
> This is Part One of what is going to be a Three Part Fiction. Like a movie, this story ends at a set, intentional, point. But if you'd like the whole story in front of you, you may want to wait for all three parts.
> 
> Giant shout out to @stan_gaiman on twitter for reminding me how much I adore Pirates and starting this idea. Thank you to @Coryphefish for letting me throw ideas around. And adoration to @SeedsOfWinter for helping me craft the major plot points, cover the important topics, and helping to truly craft this fic. This one and it's follow ups are for you as it would have been nowhere near this well done without you

It was dark, with only the clouds and a half moon to see by. The sea was calm, but there was a sense of foreboding. It may have simply been the fog beginning to roll in to cover the city. On the docks, one ship was anchored. She seemed to almost glow in the night, her wood a fine polished golden color that reflected the light.

She had a crew of one, not because she was small, but because that one needed no assistance. Crowley was familiar with ships and how to sail them, and had a miracle or two up his sleeve when needed. And he knew this ship. Knew this ship as no one else could.

The ship herself was quickly becoming a myth. A ship that only docked at night, but if you saw her you should expect things to disappear. Things that had been closely kept under lock and key. Things that no one should have been able to steal, but especially not steal unnoticed. Any guards were always found confused, not knowing how the item they were guarding was simply gone.

The ship would dock, and she would leave. And a gang plank would never be lowered. No one would appear to disembark. But the most vital treasures would be gone as quickly as she was. Because many had tried to catch her, but none had had any luck.

This evening the ship was pulling into dock at Port Royale. Crowley was running his hands along her rail, almost as gentle as a lover's touch. He was speaking. “Perhaps tonight. Things seem to be pointing here. There’s a scroll, you see. And it may have the information. Or at least guidance to it.” He threw a line to the dock, anchoring the ship. “You’ll be fine while I’m gone, yeah? Be back soon.”

Where a man had stood, a snake was now there, crawling down the side of the ship. He slithered into the water and made his way ashore. Then a man appeared once more, sauntering his way towards the fort.

Tonight was the night that things would go wrong. Crowley came back to find his ship crawling with demons. As he drew near, he saw a particular familiar blonde demon staring back at him. “She’s my ship now, Crowley. At least for a time. Got orders from below, need to cause some pirate trouble. You’ve been too quiet.”

Crowley watched, panic stricken, as Hastur sent him away and declared himself captain. He realized there were at least a dozen demons on the ship, there was no way he could fight to get her back. Not like this. 

And that is how the legends changed to that of the Golden Angel and her blood thirsty crew. The beloved ship became one of the most feared in the Caribbean because her crew was not the rational type. While they declared themselves pirates, they seemed to have no interest in riches but merely destruction.

Crowley merely wished for his beloved ship back.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the notifications! Breaking this fic into chapters to make it easier to read per a few requests <3

One Year Later

Nora Pulsifer was a horrible pirate. Not that she didn’t try. But she truly was better at land based things. Growing things was a particular talent. It didn’t help that her best friend happened to be in the British Royal Navy. And Anthony Device was far better at his job than Nora was at hers.

She sat in an apple tree while Anthony tried to explain to her why she should leave pirating behind. It was an old argument between the two, one that certainly wasn’t going to be settled now. 

Nora continued her argument, waving her hat at Anthony. Her hazel eyes flashed as she spoke. Her red hair was in a plait halfway down her back. Her clothing was mildly scandalous, not because too much skin was showing but because she favored pantaloons and loose shirts over the skirts and blouses favored by even the female pirates. Anthony loved it.

Anthony leaned against the tree, his brown curls barely brushing the collar of his British Naval Uniform. He’d joined the Navy to get away from the family legacy a bit, but it didn’t mean that his family didn’t still interfere. And he knew better than to ignore any information they sent, however rare it was.

The fact that Nora had followed him from England really should have tipped him off that there was more than just friendship going on here. As if the stolen kisses didn’t. But the two continued their haphazard dance, despite both families urging them to settle down as they were well into their twenties.

Nora continued to pontificate about codes and freedom. Finally Anthony threw his hands up and said he had actual job duties. Not that he didn’t believe Nora, he did. He just knew sometimes freedom was found through other routes. The prophecies that were in his pocket were weighing on him as he walked away.

Later that day Nora watched from the same tree as Anthony walked with the new Commodore that was visiting. Gabriel, he’d said his name was. Commodore Gabriel. He had a small entourage of other officers with him, but he focused his attention on Anthony right now, and Nora wanted to know what was going on. So she tried to watch from her tree.

They were walking close to the cliff edge. A little too close for Nora’s comfort. Especially for how Gabriel spoke. He spoke of great plans and squashing the pirate rebellion. Something about how they had a man in England keeping things under control there, but this was just utterly demonic in nature.

Nora watched as Anthony tried to explain things. Gabriel wasn’t listening to him, nor to his requests. Nora knew Anthony, too, was good at his job. Though he detested it some days. He seemed to detest it most when they shared their nights together.

Then Nora seemed to watch in slow motion as what she’d feared happened. Gabriel wasn’t paying attention, his arm went out, smacking Anthony in the chest. Anthony’s arms spinned once, twice, then he was falling.

Nora yelled his name as she sprung from the tree, rushing trying to reach him in time. Her hands clutched nothing but air.

\---

Crowley looked up instinctively at the shout of Anthony. He saw the young man pinwheeling at the top of the cliff face and knew what was going to happen. He had a choice to make.

He ran forward as Anthony fell, snapping his fingers. The young man landed softly, safely on the ground below. Crowley reached him as he sat up lightly rubbing his head as if he couldn’t believe it. The woman who had shouted looked down the cliff face, her eyes wide.

A familiar face stared at Crowley, his eyes narrowed. Crowley cursed. The young man, Anthony, looked up at him.

“You’re a pirate.”

“Demon.” Crowley muttered, distracted.

Anthony’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Don’t worry about it. One. Both. Pick your favorite.” Crowley turned, anxious to be away.

Gabriel was faster. And suddenly he was surrounded by four archangels. Michael grabbed his arms and pinned them behind him. Crowley thought about fighting back. Then he thought today would not be a good day to be smited. It would take ages to get back and it’d already been too long and now he finally had a lead.

“Gabriel, lovely seeing you here. Nice outfit!”

“Yes, I like the clothes. These ones, especially.” Gabriel looked down at his uniform.

Crowley smiled his most winning smile. “So, my good deed done, I’ll just be on my way.”

Gabriel paused eyeing Crowley. “I don’t recognize you, are you an angel?”

“Of a type.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. Then he reached forward, grabbing Crowley’s sunglasses from his face. “Ah. Those eyes. The demon Crowley. I thought you were England.”

“Yeah well, Aziraphale’s a bit much isn’t it? A little too hard to always go up against.”

Nora skidded to a stop a step behind the group. Her eyes went to Anthony, mouthing a silent “you okay?” He nodded and she mouthed “how?” Anthony tilted his head to Crowley. Nora turned, assessing the situation.

Gabriel looked on thoughtfully. “Driven out by Aziraphale. Doing good deeds now it seems. You are without a doubt, the worst demon I’ve ever heard of.”

Crowley tried for a smile. “But you have heard of me.”

Sandalphon stepped forward, his finger on Crowley’s chest. “Try for some respect.”

Nora’s eyes narrowed. She wasn’t sure what the history was here, but she didn’t like letting debts go unpaid. And she wasn’t sure how the red headed pirate in front of her helped, but clearly he’d done something.

“Ah, Sandalphon. Respect. Right. Top notch at that.” Crowley paused. “Who are you going to get to teach me, because I don’t think that you quite understand the concept?”

Crowley felt Michael’s hand twitch and loosen just a touch. That was the opening he needed. He hated to do things in front of the humans but- He twisted, letting loose just enough hell fire to encourage Michael to yank her hands back fully. He hoped it’d go unnoticed.

Then he dodged past Sandalphon, he’d always been slow. The next step was Gabriel and Crowley wondered how to make it past him.

He heard a strangled yelp from behind him.

Michael was hard to catch off guard. But Michael hadn’t expected one of the humans to swing a sailing boom into her, knocking her into the water. She sat in the shallows, sputtering.

Crowley paid no attention to her aside from a vague feeling of gratitude to whomever had intervened. Anthony started to slip back behind the uniformed lines, but Sandalphon bent over to help Michael out of the water and Crowley couldn’t resist giving him a bit of a shove.

Sandalphon sprawled on top of Michael, who resumed her sputtering.

Crowley stared down Gabriel. It’d been easy to bypass Sandalphon, but Gabriel was faster. He was a messenger.

There was a resounding clang as a chamber pot came down on the archangel’s head. He looked dazed, but fell to the ground.

Nora stood behind him, she looked at Crowley. “Go!”

Crowley took the opportunity and ran. Once he was out of eyeshot he materialized out of the city and into the fort where he waited for nightfall.

\-------------------------

As Crowley left the vault that night, Michael dropped down on him. Wings out, she was in full battle mode. Crowley didn’t really stand a chance, though he tried. As he fell, he kept his hand clenched around the amulet in his jacket pocket.

\-------------------------

He woke up hours later in a jail cell. Sandalphon sat there.

“We blessed the bars and the walls so you can’t escape. They’re trying to decide what to do with you. I told them they ought to just holy water you. One less demon to deal with. They’re discussing if that’s a violation of the treaty between Heaven and Hell until the Apocalypse.” Sandalphon’s smile was disturbing at the best of times and right now it sank to a pit in Crowley’s stomach. He didn’t worry for himself, no. But he had things that he needed to do.

“Don’t you have humans to go bless, Sandalphon?”

“You know the one thing I don't understand. How did a weakling like Aziraphale scare you away?”

Crowley’s heart soared at the mention of the angel. He tampered it down. “Perhaps you’re underestimating him. Shouldn’t have left him overseas for this tryst. He’d probably have it all taken care of by now.” Crowley missed Aziraphale with an ache that seemed to never fill. He’d see him again, soon. Once he got himself out of this. Aziraphale would trust him to do that.

“He’s supposed to get a commendation for driving you off, it seems. They were speaking of that too. Must be nice your enemy getting a commendation.”

Crowley reminded himself at least Aziraphale’s reputation was safe. “And for you? Any commendation for shit talking prisoners?”

“I still have mine from the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah. Not in need of another. My accolades are in place.”

For killing thousands, Crowley didn’t say. He thought of the scene in Sodom as he fled and fell silent. He didn’t really want to talk to this fool anyway.

“At any rate, I assume we’ll be back for you soon. Enjoy your final hours, demon.”

Sandalphon disappeared. Crowley leaned back, closing his eyes. He could feel the grace radiating from the bars and didn’t much want to burn himself trying to open them. If he only had a few hours left he knew how he wanted to spend it. He thought of Aziraphale. He hoped he’d forgive him if he didn’t figure out a way out of this.

Hours later he heard noise. Cannons? Crowley pulled himself out to look out the window then he gasped. He’d recognize that ship anywhere. The hull was glowing tonight. A whispered angel fell from his lips.

Then he turned towards the bars and began to fight them. He ignored the burn in his hands, putting all his strength into pushing them down. They didn’t budge. That was when he saw the dog holding the keys. He calmed himself, he wasn’t the best with animals but it may work. He began to call him, trying to coax him over.

He was still doing that an hour later when Nora showed up.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m Nora, who are you?”

“They call me Crowley, mostly.” He’d picked up more than a few aliases over the centuries, but now was not the time. Besides, most in these parts knew him by his name.

“You saved Anthony.”

Crowley nodded.

Nora was uncertain. “They say you’re a demon. And a pirate. Perhaps both.”

Crowley shrugged.

“Do you make deals?”

Crowley gulped. If it could get him out and back to his angel? Yes, anything. “Maybe.”

“The ship, they took Anthony along with others. Help me get him back. I’ll let you out.”

It would take time. But it was time headed towards where they needed to be, and perhaps.

“You’re dressed like a pirate, but have you ever tried your hand at witchcraft?”

Nora seethed. “My family used to hunt down witches. My grandfather was killed by one.”

Crowley took in this new knowledge. “And you want to be like him, do you? Well, you have a deal. Nora not of the witchcraft type. You let me out, I will do my best to retrieve your friend.”

Nora reached down, giving the dog a gentle pat as she took the keys from his mouth and opened the door. Crowley felt his powers surge as he escaped and thanked someone the angels must have been busy cleaning up after the demon horde.

“Right, let’s go. Ship still in the harbor?”

Nora shook her head. “No, but I watched it sail North. We need a ship to give chase.”

Crowley smiled. “I saw Gabriel’s ship when he arrived. It looked nice.”

Nora shrugged. “I’ve been trying to take up piracy. Fair warning, I’m horrible at it.”

“Perhaps you just need a better teacher.” Crowley sped his walk down to the harbor. He was relieved to see just a few sentries in front of the ship and none on board.


	3. Chapter Two

Anthony tried not to pull too hard against the ropes binding him. Trying to escape wasn’t going to help right now, even if he got loose they were heading out to the open ocean and there was nowhere to go.

“Parley. I want to parley.” He said to the pirate in front of him. He looked young and his hair was styled in two spikes.

The pirate shrugged. “Sure. I’ll get the captain.” Then he disappeared leaving Anthony on the deck. Seconds later, he reappeared.

“Is the captain coming?”

“How should I know?”

Anthony raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Then the pirate left. A few minutes later he was back.

“Any word from the captain?”

“Why would I be speaking with the captain?”

“I- asked for parley?”

“Oi! Why didn’t you say so?”

The pirate lef again. Anthony was more confused than ever. He waited, and he tried to understand his situation. He sat on a busy deck, and pirates were running every which way, but no one seemed to be steering or handling the ship. The ship felt almost warm underneath him? He wondered why. 

Seconds later the pirate arrived back with another pirate. This one wore a large hat that seemed to have… a frog peeking out from under it?

“You want to parley?” His voice was harsh.

“Yes.”

The supposed captain grinned, and Anthony wondered if it would have been better to be tossed overboard with the rest. Then Anthony was dragged to a cell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora looked at Crowley. “Okay, but we need a plan.”

Crowley gave a vague noise of agreement as they looked down the hill at the docked boat and sentries.

“What if I acted injured and you needed help with me? That’d have to draw at least a couple away. If we could take those two out the last one would be easy.”

Crowley murmured something in agreement as he looked over Nora’s shoulder. Nora tried to ignore it and powered on.

“So, you yell for help. Do you think you can lift me? Or I suppose me leaning on your side would be more believable. What if I accidentally fell into one of them and knocked them in the water, that’d definitely slow them down.”

Crowley moved, walking past Nora. “If you say so.”

Nora’s voice was a low growl. “Crowley, we need a plan!”

Crowley’s tone was light as he pushed past. “Plan, right.”

Nora paused on the docks as Crowley walked up to the waiting gangplank. “Oi, you lot. Clear off would you?”

“Why should we?”

Nora watched as Crowley’s fingers snapped and all three men seemed to stare off to the distance. “Heard they just got a new shipment of rum at the bar. You’ll definitely be wanting to try that out. No need to wait here.”

Nora watched as the men started joking as they made their way down the dock, laughing and gently shoving each other. She stared after them for a moment.

“Hey, not-witch-girl! You coming?”

Crowley walked onto the now unguarded ship. Nora scurried after, throwing herself into preparing it to sail. Much faster than they should have been able to for two people, they were at sea.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony glanced up as the same demon he’d started this misadventure with walked up to his cell. “Captain wants to see you. For the parley.”

Anthony watched as the door clanged open, then followed the pirate up the ladder and down the hall. The pirate stopped outside a door, opening it and gesturing him in. Anthony stepped over the threshold.

The pirate inside was the same older one from earlier. Anthony let his eyes unfocus a moment to check his aura, then nearly staggered. Browns were swirling with a touch of green, but it felt almost inhuman.

The pirate smiled. That was when Anthony noticed the lesions on his face. His hat was gone, and in its place was the large frog he’d glimpsed earlier. Anthony couldn’t tell if it was alive or not.

“Come in. You must be hungry!” The pirate captain gestured to a laden table in front of him. Not all of it looked edible but enough did-

Anthony’s stomach gave a growl.

“Eat.”

Anthony reached for some cheese and bread in front of him. The captain stared at him while he ate.

“And the apple, you’ll be wanting one of those next?” He smiled a sickly grin as he held the apple out.

Anthony dropped the food he was eating. “Is it poisoned?” It seemed odd they’d bring him this far just to poison him but he wasn’t sure why he was here.

“I should have thought of that! Is that something pirates do? Poisoning people?” The captain’s face looked gleeful.

Anthony stuttered. “Er. No. Not often.” 

His face fell. “No fun on ships. Can’t light things on fire, ship would burn. Heard that we could have you walk the plank though. You ever done that before? Sounded properly pirate like.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Well, I guess we can try together. Parley though, what is it you want?”

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “What… are you?”

“Pirates! Obviously. Got a hat. Not sure where it went to, but I’m sure you saw it earlier.” The captain turned, gesturing at piles of gold behind. “And treasure! Got lots of that. Heard we should bury it.”

Anthony thought pirates burying gold was a myth but he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

“But are you human?”

The captain laughed. “No, of course not. I’m a demon.”

Anthony felt the pit that had been in his stomach grow. “I don’t believe in demons.”

The captain smiled, and his hand caught on fire. Anthony gasped before it snuffed itself out again. “You should probably start. You’re on a ship full of them.” He paused. “But what can you tell me about pirates?”

Explaining things was better than dying, Anthony rationalized. So he launched into an explanation of everything he knew about pirates, silently thanking Nora for all the information she’d passed to him over the years.


	4. Chapter Three

As the ship cut through the waters heading North, Crowley turned to Nora. “We need to talk.”

“About?”

“I’ll help you get your boyfriend back” He ignored the quiet, he's not my boyfriend uttered by Nora. “But I need something else from you in return.”

“No.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“We had a deal.”

“Mm. You’ll note as part of your deal, you never clarified whether I would get you both back home. Nor whether you’d survive it.”

Nora paled, staring at the being in front of her. Then she began sputtering.

“You need to understand something. You made a deal with a proverbial devil. We’re about to take on a ship full of demons. I can be on your side, or not. That choice is up to you. But there is something very specific I want, and I would be very inclined to help any person who actually helped that happen. And I can teach you how to make it happen.”

“Do you want me to kill someone?”

Crowley laughed. “It won’t do them any lasting harm, if you’re overly concerned. But it will make both of our problems go away. You get your friend that is a boy back, hopefully safely. I get my ship.”

“Wait. Your ship?”

“The Golden Angel. She was stolen from me. I want her back. That ship means a lot to me.” Crowley’s voice was wistful.

Nora hit the railing of the ship they were on. “But this one is perfectly good. Better than that really, it’s outfitted quite nicely. Why can’t we just get Anthony and I mean I could even join your pirate crew on this ship.”

“Don’t want a crew. Want my ship. Not going to explain the details, but there’s more to it than you understand. Now, are you going to help me get my ship in exchange for my vow to get you and Anthony home alive, or not?”

Nora snorted. “Do I have a choice?”

Crowley smiled. “Maybe next time you’ll be more careful who you make bargains with. I assure you, there are far worse entities than myself that you could have fallen in with. Be more careful, Nora.”

“Should I call you Crowley?”

Crowley smiled. “Only the best do. Most people call me Anthony oddly enough. That was why I looked up. I think it was you that shouted. But I think Crowley would do better for our purposes.”

Nora seemed to hesitate for the next question, her hands folding over themselves. “How’d you save him? I watched him fall. He shouldn’t have survived it.”

“I’m afraid that’s a trade secret. Any more questions before we start the lesson?”

“Lesson?”

Crowley took a deep breath. “The ship that took Anthony. The one that was stolen from me. The reason it doesn’t behave like other ships is because it’s full of demons.”

Nora yelped. Then she seemed to gather herself. “Anthony is being held by demons? What will they do? We need to save him!”

Crowley’s voice stayed calm. “That’s what we’re trying to do. That’s why I need to teach you this spell.”

“But.. why can’t you do it?”

Crowley paused. He didn’t think it was the proper time for the truth. “Certain people can do certain things. I can’t do this spell. That’s why I need help and why I agreed to have you along at all. But this spell with discorporate demons. Send them back to Hell. It won’t hurt anyone who’s human.”

Nora began pacing. “How do I know they’re even really demons? Are demons even real? This all sounds so utterly made up.”

Crowley looked at the water ahead. “Nora, when you meet them you’ll know. Demons, they can try to pass as humans but there’s always tells. Some are better at hiding it than others, but there’s always something. The ones we’re going to be dealing with well. There’s lots of tells.”

“You’ve dealt with demons before.” It wasn’t a question.

“More than I’d like to, yes.”

Nora’s face was still skeptical. But then she shrugged. “Learning never hurt anyone. Teach me, please.”

Crowley threw a rope over the wheel to keep the ship going the correct direction, then he pulled some supplies from his jacket pocket and began the lesson. When he was done, he carefully handed the supplies to Nora for safe keeping. “Remember, you have to be on board when you do this. You can’t do it off ship.”

She waved her hand, “I know, I’ve got it.”

Crowley turned back to the sea, and they sailed on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony looked up from the cell he’d been not so carefully thrown in. He was sure the only reason he was still alive was because he asked to parley, but he wasn’t sure how much longer that would keep. Well perhaps that and his pirate knowledge.

The people who had caught them, Anthony wasn’t sure what they were but he was sure they weren’t people. He’d been able to see auras since he was a child, and the ones here terrified him. While he’d decided to make his own way in the world, he thought it’d be foolish to do so without some of his family’s teachings. His sister continued her studies of their grandmother’s books and dropped him notes from time to time. Mostly they were when she was worried.

Which is why he was so confused now. He was still deciphering the last few prophecies that reached him, but one had been outstandingly clear. He was to get on board the Golden Angel and help her captain.

Anthony really could not understand the idea of helping this captain, and he was rather certain that he wasn’t even human. Either way, an evil aura hung over him like a wet blanket. And that was ignoring the muck and the frog on his head, among other things.

Then one of the crew came down and asked if he'd ever walked the plank before, again. Anthony gave him a confused no and watched him scurry away again. Then he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He decided he may as well get some rest, tomorrow would bring whatever this weird situation brought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the same crew member, this time asking him if he could explain how to have someone walk the plank.

Anthony started his explanation. Then he realized that they really didn’t know, so he made some minor amendments. He carefully explained that they needed to be near an island. And that the person’s hands could definitely not be tied.

The pirate listened and promised to explain it all to the captain. As he left, another pirate came in, meeting him at the door, that looked exactly the same. Anthony sighed in understanding. That at least cleared up one of his questions. This new pirate had more queries for him, this time about what to do with treasure.

Anthony smiled. He didn’t really think this would work, but he started explaining how it was best to ensure the treasure made it to orphanages. Afterall, those children living on the street were nearly pirates themselves.

\-----------------------------------------------

Crowley miracled up a blanket and threw it over Nora where she’d fallen asleep on the deck. He’d made sure she had the incantation down word for word. Now he just needed to figure out a way for her to do it with him safely not on the ship and Hastur not being aware of his existence.

He sighed. He’d figure something out, he always did in the end.

He sailed and he watched the stars. They somehow seemed clearer out here on the water than they did on land. He spent a long time looking at Alpha Centauri before he sighed and looked back down at the water again.

“Aziraphale, I miss you.” He whispered. Then he sailed on.

\---------------------------------------------------

Eight hours later, Crowley caught sight of the Golden Angel for the first time in a year. His heart seemed to stutter for a moment before settling back down. If he could just get a hold of her, the next step of this mission would be complete and then maybe, maybe he could go home. The Golden Angel was at anchor, just as Crowley had hoped.

He nudged Nora with his foot. “Ready?”

She sat up. The plan was simple, really. He would pull as close as he could and when he did, Nora would jump into the water. Then she’d climb up the anchor line, do the spell, and go let Anthony out. It should work. And with any luck, no one would notice Crowley. He hadn’t told Nora that he was cloaking the ship with a miracle, it was too much information for her to have. But she hadn’t questioned him being willing to take the risk of pulling close and he wasn’t going to offer the knowledge that their vessel currently looked like a small group of ducks.

Nora gave one last look before diving overboard. Then Crowley sailed past the ship and began to make a loop back to hopefully pick up his charges and put this stage of his life behind him. The plan should work.

When he looped back, he knew rather quickly something was wrong. He gave a soft sigh as he saw what looked to be Anthony being nudged to walk the plank by Hastur. Hastur’s laughter carried on the wind, but he couldn’t quite hear what he said.

\------------------------------------------------

Nora should have known that things wouldn’t go to plan. The plan was too simple, and besides it’s not like these were demons. She’d simply decided on another plan and that other plan was to sneak below decks where they were probably holding Anthony and get him out. There was an island that was still within swimming distance, and if they could get that far maybe, maybe they could make it until a passing ship saw a smoke sign. But it was a better hope than the silly incantation Crowley had forced her to memorize.

She climbed the anchor line and peeked into a cabin that was gratefully empty and so she crawled in. Then she managed to crack the door open and find doors downstairs, where she assumed the brig would be if they had one.

She did need to duck out of the way of two men, and noted that like Crowley said they did look not quite right. One had a lizard on his head. The other seemed to be playing with roaches on his hand as they walked. Nora ducked away, sure that they were still human, just a little bizarre was all.

It didn’t take long for her to find a ladder down into the hold of the ship and then to see the faint gleaming that looked like bars. Anthony looked up as she approached, face miserable. Then he seemed to almost light up as he recognized her before sliding into confusion.

“What are you doing here?”

“Rescuing you, of course!” She muttered as she began to unhitch the lock on the door and pull it open.

Anthony stood, moving towards her. “But what, how?”

“Don’t ask questions, let’s go. There’s an island that’s swimming distance. Unless you want to stay on the ship?”

Anthony shook his head. “I don’t know what they are, but they’re not human.” They began to make their way back towards the ladder that Nora had used, but that was where they luck ran out. 

Hastur stood there, eyes the blackest of pools as he muttered. “Humans, trying to escape. Don’t you know that we need you to walk the plank? Never had a human that survived long enough to do that before. And who are you? No matter, guess you can try the plank thing too. Supposed to be what proper pirates do.”

Anthony cringed. Nora near fainted as she took in Hastur’s appearance. Then she realized that Crowley had been right. She did have one hope left though, and she started to mutter the incantation.

“Oh no, none of that missy. You are a miss, right?” And from behind, another demon brought down a plank on her head.

Hastur looked down at her on the floor then at Anthony before turning his attention to the other demon. “Oi! You! How we going to make her walk the plank now? Can’t walk if she’s passed out.”

“Er. I can carry her and dump her, your royal Dukeness.”

Hastur shrugged. “I suppose that’s alright then. Still walking involved.”

Anthony stayed silent. He wondered if he could drag them both to that island that Nora saw if they survived this plank process.

One demon picked up Nora while Hastur grabbed Anthony, dragging him behind as they headed back to the deck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowley sighed as Anthony was dumped into the water. He counted slowly to fifteen in his head, long enough he knew for him to disappear from sight. Then he snapped and Anthony gasped for air on the deck behind him.

“Where’s Nora?”

Anthony looked around in shock. “You again? Where? HOW?!”

Crowley’s voice grew impatient. “Later. Where is Nora?”

“She was passed out on the deck last I saw her. They took her, I couldn’t, I tried to get to her. She said some words I didn’t recognize and then someone hit her on the back of the head.”

Crowley watched as the demons on board hefted something over their shoulder. “That’ll probably be her then?”

Anthony gulped. 

“Look. Nora doesn’t know something and I need you to keep my secret. Can you do that for me?”

“You want me to lie?” Anthony’s tone was incensed.

“I want you to forget to mention.” Crowley clarified. “Unless there is an opportune moment.”

Anthony paused as he watched Nora’s being carried to the edge of the plank. “Can you save her?”

“If you can keep your mouth shut.”

“I can. Just save her. Please.”

Crowley flinched as Nora’s body hit the water, but waited fifteen seconds again before snapping. Then she, too, was on the deck and Anthony hurried over to check on her. Crowley spared another quick miracle to heal her head injury and then she started coughing.

Crowley pushed down the panic and near tears as he took one last look at the Golden Angel. Then he turned away. Their plan was shot for now, they’d need a new one. But there was time to regroup, and perhaps Anthony would be additional help.

He glanced at the two of them. Nora curled up against Anthony, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Crowley sighed. He couldn’t blame her, not really. She hadn’t believed the truth, and wouldn’t he have done whatever it took to protect Aziraphale?

Anthony smiled at her whispering something that made her smile as well. Crowley hated that he enjoyed their happiness. He hated that it made him morose about his own. He tore his eyes away from them, looking forward. He’d get back to Aziraphale. He still had time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Crowley got what he thought was a safe distance that wasn’t too far away and dropped anchor. When he reached out he was still close enough to somewhat feel Hastur’s aura if he tried hard, which was good enough for now.

He turned to his two charges. Nora looked guilty and she pulled her arm from around Anthony, though Crowley saw Anthony grab her hand. “What happened?”

“I…” she trailed off.

Crowley stared silently. This is what he got for trusting humans, really.

“What was supposed to happen?” Anthony’s voice was calm, but quiet.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent waiting. Sometimes he knew the best questions were ones that were unspoken.

The words seemed to exit Nora in a rush. “I’m sorry, I didn’t believe you, and I just want to get Anthony out first and be sure he was safe and so I didn’t do the incantation. I’m sorry. I know we had a bargain and here you’ve kept your end, and I’m not sure how, but I didn’t keep mine.”

Crowley saw Anthony’s eyes widen at the word incantation and then settle back down. “You struck a bargain? And didn’t keep it?” His voice was pitched low, for Nora. But Crowley’s hearing wasn’t exactly limited to human ranges.

Nora’s eyes widened and stared at Crowley.

Crowley sighed. “You up for trying again, now that you know what you’re up against? We can stay nearby for a few days and recoup first. I just-” Crowley’s voice cracked. “Need my ship.”

Anthony’s stomach sank. “I- I think I know what you are.” A deal with a demon. He let himself wonder if Nora was hell bound. “And if you’d be willing to forgive Nora for breaking her bargain and not punish her, I’d be willing to help you do whatever you need to with that ship. But you need to know Gabriel’s on his way to destroy it. He said it’s full of demons, and I thought he was exaggerating but clearly he’s not.”

“Fucking winged fool.” Crowley muttered. Both Nora and Anthony looked on, still questioning. Anthony sighed as if something had been confirmed for him.

Crowley allowed himself to flop back on the deck. This would require a reassessment at the least. But he couldn’t get away on his ship if Gabriel was giving chase, right now that was the bigger problem.

“Right. Well. First things first, we need to stop Gabriel. You up for that, Navy boy?”

“Of course.” Anthony said.

“Alright, not-witch-girl, you going to do better at keeping your bargains this time or do I need to make another one with you?”

Nora shrugged. “Not like I have anything else to give unless you want my hand in marriage.”

“Not my type, just want the original bargain.” Crowley hoped his face was conveying the eye roll appropriately.

Nora looked piqued. “Wait, what is your type?”

“Curly blonde hair. Stormy eyes.” Crowley paused for a moment. “My heart was given away a long time ago.” He closed his eyes behind his glasses. Aziraphale. He’d be home soon.

Nora’s face softened. “Where is she?”

Crowley’s eyes snapped open. “He is not here. That’s all that matters right now and all you need to know.”

Anthony smiled. Nora looked intrigued.

Crowley’s tone was dry when he spoke, “If we’re done discussing my love life, a plan for stopping Gabriel and company would be welcome.”

Anthony decided he should speak up. “A few days ago I received some prophecies from my sister. I’ve been… trying to translate them and now that I’ve met you a few things have fallen into place. Most importantly who the actual captain of the Golden Angel is, but also I think the next step is getting back onto Gabriel’s ship. There’s a message that needs to be delivered to him, per the prophecy, but I’m not sure what. The prophecy said the captain would understand once the message was delivered to the messenger angel. That’s Gabriel, isn’t it?”

Crowley shrugged. “Best lead we’ve got. Your prophet got any idea about what that message should be?”

Anthony shook his head.

Crowley sighed. “You two must be starving. Get some food,” He snapped “There’s plenty below decks. Let me think in peace for a moment.” 

As he shooed them away he noted Nora’s hand still held by Anthony’s. Well, that was at least one thing he wouldn’t need to overly worry about but was good knowledge to have.

He laid back on the deck, cognizant that this wasn’t his ship nor the deck he wanted to be on. And he tried to figure out how to get there.


	5. Chapter Four

A few hours later Anthony came up to the deck, alone.

“Where’s Nora?”

“Asleep. She took in a bit of water and said she slept on the deck last night and it wasn’t the most comfortable.”

“I got her a blanket.” Crowley grumbled.

Anthony hummed and went to the railing of the ship. “You’re a demon, aren’t you? Why didn’t you tell her? Claim her soul or whatever it is you all do for breaking deals?”

Crowley sighed. “What makes you think I want her soul more than I want my ship?”

Anthony seemed to choke on air for a moment. “So you are a demon?”

“I think you’d figured that much out already. Does Nora know you’re a witch?”

“What- how-”

“Demon.” Crowley said in a light voice.

“Why haven’t you told her?”

“That I’m a demon or what you’re a witch? That you’re a witch seemed like something personal the two of you needed to sort, especially seeing how she wasn’t pleased with learning a simple incantation.” Crowley paused. “As to why I didn’t mention I’m a demon, well. She didn’t need the information yet. And I prefer to wait until the opportune moment to share such details.”

Silence fell between the two as both stared into the starry night sky.

“Do you have a plan?”

Crowley sighed. “I have part of one. How good are your acting skills?”

Anthony waved away the question.

“Alright, do you know how to bless some rope? We need to at least make this believable.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowley let his head hang. The blessed ropes were burning into his skin a bit, but he was able to ignore it. It wasn’t the first time he’d encountered a blessed item, and the price was more than worth it for what he needed to get done. This charade needed to be convincing.

Anthony tugged him across the boarding plank and onto Gabriel’s ship. Gabriel smirked.

“Excellent work, Captain Device. I’m glad to see you were able to escape and capture one of theirs.”

Nora trailed followed them across and Crowley noted a few of the British Royal Navy going back to secure their ship. He wished them well at it, she was a good ship. Nora stood on Crowley’s other side, trying hard not to look at him reassuringly. Crowley had to hold back a groan, working with Aziraphale was hard. Working with humans was even more challenging it seemed.

“We’ll take out that ship and the rest of the demons with her and be done with this mess. Then I can get back to more important tasks.”

“Sir, about that. There’s a civilian on board. His name is Aziraphale.”

Crowley wasn’t sure exactly which emotions passed through Gabriel’s face but he thought he saw bemusement. “Aziraphale should be in England. If he’s in the wrong place, well. That is his own mistake.” Gabriel turned to address the rest of the ship. “Prepare the cannons, we’re taking the ship down to the depths.”

“No, no no, you CAN’T!” Crowley wasn’t aware he was speaking until the words had exited his mouth. But they couldn’t, not when they thought Aziraphale was on board-

Gabriel looked at him, surprised and Crowley realized his error. “Why would you care?”

Crowley forced a smile to his face. “You see, that’s my ship. Perhaps we can strike a bargain to save her?” Anything, anything to save the ship to complete his task. They couldn’t-

“That’s why we’re destroying it. Because it’s yours.” He looked up to Anthony. “Take him below. I don’t need to see the likes of him here any longer.”

Anthony was gentle, but firm. Crowley was relieved that he was guiding him down to the lower deck because Crowley wasn’t certain he would have been able to move forward. His ship. He needed to save his ship.

Anthony hissed in his ear something about how they weren’t going to fail him. He’d saved him twice now and he owed him. Crowley didn’t listen. What could the humans do against Gabriel?

Crowley’s heart shattered in his chest. He needed to get back to Aziraphale. He couldn’t if they destroyed the ship. Anthony shook him.

“Crowley, snap out of it. I promise you it will be alright.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I can. I have a prophecy, and I understand it a bit more now. But listen, the two of us we need to do whatever it takes to get Nora back on that ship. The child of the witch hunters must become what her ancestors would despise. But I get it now. I’m going to send her down here, and then we make a plan together. Don’t do anything stupid. Please. I’m meant to help the Captain of the Golden Angel and I know that that’s you. I can’t help you if you get yourself killed by Gabriel or otherwise.”

Crowley stepped into the cell and stared into Anthony’s green eyes for a moment. He wondered if he dared to trust a human. Then he nodded. Anthony gestured for him to turn and removed the blessed rope from his wrist, eyeing the burns there. “I don’t understand, why-”

“Later.”

Anthony didn’t say a word as he closed the door to the cell, leaving it unlocked and headed back to the deck.

Crowley leaned back against the bars and waited as he considered options. He knew the Golden Angel had a shot at outrunning Gabriel if he could get on her and get her to top speed. He also knew that to do that would tip his hand to Hastur. He couldn’t get rid of her demonic infestation without help.

He briefly considered simply flying to her and battling it out with the demons himself. But he’d probably lose, and even if he didn’t it would tip his hand. He somehow needed to make it look like it was Gabriel’s fault, but letting Gabriel get that close to his ship… the archangel was too close for his taste already.

Crowley closed his eyes and he tried to think.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Nora peering at him, brown eyes wide. “So what’s the new plan? Stop the angels? You have a spell for that?”

“Not that I can teach you.”

“Why not?”

Aziraphale, his heart said. Because he would do nothing, nothing at all that could ever risk Aziraphale. There had to be another way. To Nora he just smiled. “Not for humans.”

“Is it because you’re an angel too?”

Crowley knew he should push down the bark of laughter. “No, Nora. I’m not an angel. Not for a long time.” His face fell at that admission and he hoped she wouldn’t catch the slip and tally it up with the others she must have seen by now. He was getting too comfortable with these humans. He’d need to watch that.

“What do we do now?” Nora asked.

Crowley didn’t know. Had not a clue. He just knew he needed to get back to his ship and get Nora on it. “Anthony said he may have some ideas. So for now we wait.” Crowley miracled a pack of cards.

They hadn’t been waiting long when they heard a cannon roar overhead. Nora’s eyes went wide and Crowley pushed his way through the unlocked door.

He peered through a window and saw golden hull. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” He ran to the deck, yelling, “STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!”

Nora followed after him. Crowley froze on the deck of the ship, four angry angels staring at him as a cannonball from the Golden Angel whizzed past his head. 

Crowley dropped to the deck. “Nora, we’re out of time. Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

An instant later they were in the Captain’s Cabin on the Golden Angel. Nora watched as Crowley threw his hands up.

“I’ve frozen time, but it won’t last long. There’s too many powerful beings out there. I need you to do the spell, quickly.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. It will at least clear one set of our problems, then we can get Anthony and-”

Nora shook her head. “What kind of idiot do you think I am, Crowley? You’re a demon. I do the spell, you’ll discorporate, die, whatever too. Get out of here first.”

“How’d you know?”

“Little things started adding up. And I got a glimpse of your eyes. Now go!” Nora pulled out the supplies she needed from her pocket.

“Can’t. I let that spell drop, they’re going to find us both. Look, it won’t destroy me. I’ll be back, probably take a little time though. Need to talk them into issuing me a new corporation. If they find out I’m here, that’s more dangerous. Really.” He paused. “Just take care of my ship while I’m gone. Please don’t let anything happen to her. That’s the most important thing, I need her safe.”

Nora opened her mouth to argue.

“Nora, there’s no time. There’s no other way. Trust me, if there was I’d take it. Please. Please the most important thing is saving the ship, I promise I can explain the rest later.”

Nora’s seethed. “I hate this.”

Crowley smiled. “Not the biggest fan myself. But it’ll work. I’ll be back.”

Nora started the incantation.


	6. Chapter Five

Crowley closed his eyes and braced himself. As the incantation ended, he realized he was still standing there. He opened his eyes to find himself encased in a ball of light. He smiled. “Clever, angel.”

Nora looked at him wide-eyed as the light began to fade. “What…”

Crowley’s smiled softly. “A friend. He protected me.”

Nora raised an eyebrow. “And I suppose he has blonde curly hair and stormy eyes?”

“Shuddup.” Crowley paused, listening for noise from the deck above. There was none. “Well, that’s one problem handled for now at least. Now just the angels to sort. We need Anthony first though.” Crowley opened the cabin door and headed out to the deck. “If I can see Anthony, I can get him here, let’s hope he’s on deck.”

Crowley ducked as a cannonball flew over their heads. Then he threw his hands up, warding the ship. He wondered briefly why Hastur hadn’t tried it. The next two cannon balls bounced off harmlessly.

He stared at the deck. No Anthony. “Of course not.” he hissed. That’s when his eyes were drawn to a small boat in the water that was most definitely pulling up to his ship. The only human in it had familiar brown curls.

“Nora, throw a rope to Anthony, he’s nearly to the ship.” Crowley gestured, then he turned kneeling down on the deck. The deck under his hands radiated back to him and he couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah missed you too.”

Nora gave him a look over her shoulder but said nothing as she threw the rope. The sails rose, and filled. The ship herself seemed to almost straighten and tighten. Crowley yelled, “Got Anthony?”

“He’s climbing!”

Crowley stared down at his hand on the deck. “Let’s sail, angel.”

The ship began to pull away from Gabriel’s, seeming to almost fly through the waters. She seemed to steer herself and glide, cutting through waves. It wasn’t long before Gabriel’s ship was a mere dot on the horizon and Crowley finally lifted his hands from the deck long enough to move towards the front railing. The wind blew through his hair as he watched the sea ahead. “A little further, then find an inlet to pull into where we won’t be noticed?”

The railing hummed under his hand, and the ship sailed on.

Anthony and Nora were sitting on the deck, and Anthony finally decided it was time to ask the question that had been plaguing him.

“Crowley, why does this ship have an aura? It’s… a ship.”

“Soon. I’ll explain soon.”

Anthony raised his eyebrows. “And the joke about wings and Gabriel?”

Crowley grinned, then let his wings materialize and stretch. The sea air blowing through blew off a few of the loose feathers and he thought he’d need to do a proper grooming of them soon. But for now he settled for just letting them stretch.

“I think you’ve both sorted that bit by now. Angels, demons.”

Nora’s whispered. “Oh my god, you’re beautiful.”

Anthony was more concerned. “You mean, we did make a literal deal with the devil.”

“I’m not him. Serpent of Eden, sure. Devil is usually Lucifer. Or sometimes Beelzebub.” Crowley smiled. “If it’s any consolation, you did so to help the only angel I’ve found who’s worth a damn.” The ship hummed under his hand again, this time it felt warm. Crowley let his hand trace the railing.

“You’re- you know what I don’t want to know.” Anthony shook his head.

Crowley turned to face them, leaning against the railing. “Either way, your deal is fulfilled if you’d like. Got my ship back. Can drop you two off wherever you’d like. I’ve got some other things I need to handle still though, if you’d like to stay on. You may come in handy, you see I’ve got a bit of a curse problem.”

“Curses aren’t real.” Nora said.

This time both Anthony and Crowley rolled their eyes, but it was Anthony that spoke. “Nora, there’s something you need to know before we go further. My family it’s-”

“I know you get those weird letters from home.”

“Yes, but there’s more. We’re witches. Descendents of witches. I can tell you curses are real, because I know how they work.”

“And you were just going to not tell me this for how long, Anthony Device?”

Crowley smiled. “Give him a chance. He was waiting for the opportune moment.”

The ship turned into a small inlet where she would be hard to spot from the water. Crowley looked up. “In the meantime, you two really should meet the last member of this crew.” With that Crowley turned and jumped from the edge of the ship, hovering in the air for a moment then heading towards the figurehead of the ship.

The pair jumped up, running to the front railing, looking down. Then Anthony gasped as the figurehead seemed to reach out for Crowley. Crowley took the slightly oversized hand, before bringing it up and kissing the back of it softly.

“I’m so sorry it took me so long, angel. I’m sure Hastur’s company wasn’t the best, even if he didn’t sort out what was going on.” Crowley’s hand raised to touch the figure head neither could quite see. Crowley turned to look up at the pair at the railing. “I know how you complain about me bringing home strays, but may I introduce Anthony Device and Nora Pulsifer? I think they may come in handy.”

The figurehead turned and Nora and Anthony found themselves eye to eye with a wooden face that moved. “It’s lovely to meet you. I’m sure if you’ve fallen in with Crowley you’ll be enjoyable company. He does have the best of taste, really.” The figurehead smiled at them.

Anthony fainted. Nora just stared, mouth agape.

Nora stared at Aziraphale. “Curly blonde hair. Stormy eyes. Your type is a ship?”

“He’s, er. Not usually a ship. He’s usually an angel.”

Nora’s eyebrows went into her hairline. “How’s THAT work with your respective sides.”

Aziraphale forced a laugh. “I can’t say that it does to be honest. But if you haven’t yet, you’ll find Crowley can be very convincing.”

Crowley spoke tenderly. “Not near as tempting as you, angel.”

Anthony sat up, rubbing his head. He didn’t move as he took in the scene in front of him.

“Device. That wouldn’t be any relation to Virtue Device, would it? Daughter of Agnes Nutter?”

“She’s my mum.” Anthony said.

The figurehead that was Aziraphale smiled. “I have so many questions I hope you’d be open to answering.”

Anthony answered slowly. “What- what happened here?”

Crowley gently traced the wooden curls that were currently Aziraphale’s hair as if taking him in for the first time. “Aziraphale wasn’t being overly careful and ran into a curse. He got trapped in the ship. Overtime we realized he was able to manifest as the figurehead so he could communicate a bit easier at least. I’ve been sneaking place to place, managed to find the amulet I think will help unlock it but there’s still a missing piece. And then there’s an incantation, but of course it needs to be performed by a witch. Not sure what would happen if I did it.”

Anthony just stared. Nora whispered. “I can’t believe this.”

Crowley spared a glance for the pair. “Neither of you have to be on board for this. We can drop you wherever you’d like to go. But if you are, I could use some help with Gabriel. And this blasted curse. I promise the angel is much better in, er, angelic form.”

“And you want a kiss.” Nora muttered.

She could have sworn that the wood that was Aziraphale’s cheeks blushed as Crowley said “Well yeah.”

“I’m in.” Anthony’s words were sudden but sure. “I- Let’s just say I got a message. I think this is where I’m supposed to be for now.” He glanced at Nora. “And who I’m supposed to be with.”

Nora shrugged. “Far be it for me to turn down an adventure.”

Crowley smiled at them both. “Happy to have you on board. Grab some food and some rest, we’ll talk about plans for dealing with Gabriel and the next steps in the morning.”

Nora and Anthony turned to head below decks.

Crowley turned back to Aziraphale, bringing their foreheads together. He rested his head on the hardwood, wishing against all hope it would turn into soft skin again.

“Got the amulet. Just gotta figure out the rest of it.”

“I’m so proud of you, my dear. And I’m so sorry for all the trouble.”

“S’no trouble, angel. Just wish I had you back. Didn’t get to spend near enough time holding you to lose you to this mess.”

Aziraphale smiled sadly. “I miss you too, my dear. I can feel your exhaustion though. Some rest wouldn’t be bad for you.”

“M’kay. If you insist.”

“I do.”

Crowley let his hand trace Aziraphale’s cheek once more before he flew back up to the deck. He realized Aziraphale was right, he was barely able to drag himself to the captain’s cabin before he fell into the bunk. Still, he reached his hand up to touch the side of the ship as he closed his eyes. Aziraphale couldn’t speak through the ship, but he could feel.

Right now he felt warmth and safety. But mostly love.

Crowley slept.

END BOOK ONE


End file.
